Harry Potter and The Dark Side of The Future
by RedX'sGirl
Summary: Harry gets a power from a mysterious light, but he doesn't know if the light is a good force, Hermoine has a secert, and Harry finds that he loves Gin when he almost loses her, and there is always the thought that this might be the dark side of the future


Chapter 1: The First Light  
  
Most of the people on Privet Drive don't have to worry about death. They have to deal with dying but they never thought much about it. But Harry James Potter was different. He, for one thing, is a young wizard going to Hogwarts, a wizarding school. He also had an owl in his bedroom that most people would only see at a zoo. But the one thing that made Harry stand out the most was the scar, shaped like a lighting bolt, on his forehead.  
This scar made him stand out from not only Muggles, the word wizards use for unmagical people, but from wizards. It was the one marking that was visibly left from a normally deathly curse that was cast on Harry from the most powerful dark wizard of the age when he was a baby. It also meant that Harry was going to have to kill or be killed by Lord Voldemort, the very wizard that gave Harry the scar, and killed his parents, Lily and James Potter and, indirectly his godfather Sirius Black. So he did have to about death, and he was, as he looked out the window. He had rethinking his life, since he couldn't get to sleep.  
_There must be another way, an easier way! _Harry thought desperately, as he looked out his window for Hedwig. He began to think of everything he had learned. Did it really have to end in death? Harry wouldn't mind killing Voldemort, but the thought of dying before he turned eighteen he wasn't something he wanted to think about.  
Harry tried to remember a time when his life wasn't so hard to comprehend and everything was just what people said it was. It seemed so long ago when in reality it had been only about six years. Harry was shocked, when he looked at the clock that it was eleven-thirty at night. Only thirty minutes until he was officially sixteen and he was expecting a letter from Ron asking him to come over of the rest of the summer. He decided that he would wait until twelve, and then take a rest. He had to keep up his strength to put up with the Dursleys without hurting them. They were 'playing nice' because of Mad-Eye Moody's threat, but Harry could sense the hostility and, for some reason, it was getting to him. He was probably just a little irritable...  
Twelve came and went and Harry still sat there waiting. When he realized Hedwig wasn't coming back for a few more hours, at least, he retired to bed. He decided that whatever thinking had to be done, should be done in the morning when he could think well. He climbed into bed and covered himself with the orange blanket, he closed his eyes as his head hit the pillow, and then he saw it.  
It was a light so bright that Harry had to squint. It took Harry a second to realize that his eyes were closed and when he had opened them, whatever had made the light was gone. He looked around to see if anything had changed, he didn't see anything. He closed his eyes again to see if light would come back, but it didn't. But as Harry tried to think it over he was overcome with sleepiness and fell asleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to Hedwig pecking at his hand gentlely. She must have come in while he was sleeping. He turned over toward the nightstand to grab his glasses and saw that it was nine-fifteen, he had overslept. Normally the Dursley's would be yelling at him to get up and make breakfast, another thing to thank Mad-Eye Moody for.  
He turned back to Hedwig to relieve her of her load. As soon as the packages were untied from her legs, she flew over to her cage for some water. Harry smiled. Hedwig never would let him down. He looked down. She had brought two packages and a letter addressed to his location. He put the letter aside, which he was positive was from Hogwarts, and began to open the smaller of the two packages that turned out to be from Hermione. He quickly took off the letter and began to read Hermione's neatly written note.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! I hope you are having a great summer. I have been having a great time. I went to go visit Krum this year like he had offered. He was very eager to hear about you. He wishes you a happy Birthday, along with a year of good fortune.  
There is a lot to see here, many historical sites and landmarks. I wish you and Ron were here. I'm sure you would enjoy it here. It's a little cold but, as Krum says, it's great Quidditch weather.  
I won't be able to see you in Diagon Alley this year though, my parent and I are going to Salem, I wanted to research the witch trials and my parents have decided that they could learn a little more about the United States. I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express! Take care of yourself Harry. See you when summer is over.  
  
From,  
Hermione  
  
P.S.- Did you start the essay Professor McGonalgal assigned? I forgot if it was suppose to be two sheets or five. I did ten just to be safe, but there is a paragraph or two that I go a little off the subject. I was wondering if you think that is okay. Or should I write a page or two more.  
  
Harry smiled, the same Hermione. He opened the package to find that Hermione had given him a book. His first thought was to rap it up in his cloak and forget about it, but then he looked closer and decided to open it. He had no idea why, he was somewhat... drawn to it.  
He opened the book to find it empty but a note that was written by Hermione. He read the words slowly and closely.  
  
Harry,  
If you have read my note you know that I was with Krum this summer. He gave me three of these. Write down your thoughts in this one and they will appear in the ones Ron and I have. He said it would be good for long distance talks. Write an answer in here as soon as you get it.  
Once again see you at school.  
  
Hermione.  
  
Harry read the letter over and over. Then, when he thought that he finally understood, he wrote a quick note telling her thank you. Although he did not understand why they would need to have anything that could communicate long distances.  
After writing the note he began to open the larger package which was from the Weasely's. There were some fruitcake from Mrs. Weasely, a book from Mr. Weasely about Defense Against The Dark Arts, and a small package from Ron. But before he could open it, he saw the light again. He had to close his eyes because it was so bright. Then, with a flash, the light was gone, and the package from Ron with it. So he began to read the note that Ron had sent him which had been lying next to him forgotten.


End file.
